


What happened to Greta

by Residesatshamecentral



Series: Farewell my Conscience [2]
Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Angst, Archer is guilt ridden, Berlin!AU, Huth is menacing, I did it again, Moral Ambiguity, Original Character Death(s), Violence, i killed my promising OFC, threat of torture and execution, typical for the canon then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Archer is not a good Nazi. But he does his job.





	What happened to Greta

“This is how it ends for you” said Huth quietly.

The office was dark. The blinds were down over windows that would have looked out into the uncaring Berlin night. The girl sat very still. Pale. She might have been a stone statue, some bleached marble, brought temporarily to life by some cosmic joke.

Huth unfolded the list and scanned the names. “Shuler. Graebner. Shindler. Wittgenstien. Bertstien. These are all acquaintances of yours.” He re-folded the list, placed it carefully in an evidence bag. “You are not as good as you think you are about being discreet in your contacts. But I will give you due respect, you are good. The country could do with more women like you Greta. On the right side.”

“You gave dug your own graves, you lot” whispered the girl. Her painted lips barely seemed to move. “Do what you like with me, history will _eat_ you. The world will spit on you for what you are, one day.”

Cold silence. Huth nodded to Archer and he came to stand by her, one hand on her upper arm. She took the cue and stood up. “You want more information” she said “Will you try to beat it out of me now, or later?”

“Later. And it won’t be us. That is not…” Huths eyes found Archers “…my assistants’ speciality.”

Speciality. The word tasted like arsenic. No, it was not his speciality.

The girls eyes were black glass, her face set in that masklike red smile. “I won’t say you will never get it out of me” she said lightly. The started down the hall, Archer gripping her arm, not too tightly, but firmly. “I know enough not to make myself promises like that. But if you break me, history will still break you. Right and wrong are not things you can bend to your will.” She looked curiously at Archer. “You _are_ English aren’t you? That’s a very good accent, but you _are_.”

“Yes, fraulein.”

“Licking the boot that kicked you, chum. Deny it all you like; you still have to look in the mirror every day. Getting harder to meet your reflections eye?” He said nothing. “I bet it is.”

The building was almost empty now, the halls dark and echoing with their footsteps. Frightened murmurs came from one of the offices and Archer caught a glimpse of the Managers pale face as they passed. Huth nodded to the man, indicating the prisoner. No need for words. The disappearance would go conspicuously unremarked. They reached the stairs.

Archer sensed her attack before it happened, muscles tensing under his hand. He just had time to reach for his gun before she lashed out, one stilettoed heel slamming into his ankle. Twisting like a cat, she threw him forward towards the stairs, her momentum hurling them both forward towards the steep drop. Later he would remember the words she was screaming.

“YOU CAN’T WIN YOU BASTARDS YOU WILL NEVER WIN!”

Archer clung to the girls arm as Huth seized her from behind. The three of them struggled at the top of the stairway, the girl with her head down, biting and scratching at her captors. Archers flailing hand found the banister and he released her arm.

There was a gasp and the girl broke away from Huth, Stepping smartly back into the hallway so that both of them were in front of her. She held Huth’s pistol in both hands. “You will never win” she repeated. Her black hair was disordered, her eyes glittering with something other than triumph.

And she pointed the pistol at Huth.

There was a shot.

In the seconds that followed, the two men panted, realisation filling the mental silence of those who have just escaped death. Huth felt his pulse beating, concluding that yes, he was alive. Archer felt the pain of the recoil in his wrist and his eyes closed, knowing that instinct had fired for him.

Silent, still, on the floor, the girl stared unseeing at the cracks in the ceiling. A red stain grew on her unmoving chest. She was quite dead.


End file.
